


Allergy

by UPlover



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), The Game Plan (2007)
Genre: Comfort, Crossover, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Hospital, Love, M/M, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Reddie, Rescue, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, The Losers Club, The Losers Club Are Good Friends (IT), allergy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: The Losers Club is just sitting at a restaurant when Eddie has an allergic reaction.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 52





	Allergy

Having fun and enjoying their usual jokes as they all ate out at a restaurant, customers turned their heads at the Losers Club’s chaotic behavior. Ever since they reunited, the group made a pact to rejoin every month. Forgetting about one another was the worst possible thing that could ever happen, destroying the memories. The reunions consisted of traveling to one another hometowns. This time, it was Florida where Mike resided. 

“Lobster rolls are here! I love these!” Richie chanted taking a piece before the plate was even put down on the table. The waitress gave him a funny look. Of course, Richie was tough to deal with in a restaurant. Eddie knew that for a fact. 

“Rich, your table manners are terrible!” Eddie criticized him.

“When did you turn into my dad?”

Holding their lobster rolls in a toast, or a water glass in Eddie’s case, the Losers bit into their delicious appetizers before their meals arrived. 

“Eddie, aren’t you going to have a lobster roll?” Beverly asked him.

Eddie shook his head. “No, thanks.”

Richie pushed the plate towards him. “Come on, Eds, it’s not going to do anything to you!” Ever since he and Richie moved in together and became a couple, Richie challenged him to let go of all the superstitions that were put into his mind to prevent him from living his life. Eddie already got drunk, stayed up late and abandoned his placebo inhaler all together. However, he still kept it on hand for possible emergencies.

Eddie looked at the lobster roll again, deciphering between scenarios. In all truth, he never had seafood before. His mother always worried about food poisoning. And his allergies. If he ever did have any allergies. In the years when he was married to Myra they rarely ever went out to eat. They’d stay in and Myra would make these meals with no taste to them. 

“Try one, Eddie, this restaurant makes the best lobster rolls!” Mike told him.

Oh, what the heck. Eddie picked up the lobster roll and gave it a cautious bite enough to get a flavor. Feeling his tastebuds dance around, Eddie devoured the whole thing in seconds.

“Didn’t I tell you that they were good?” Richie smiled at him, proudly. Eddie smiled back at his boyfriend, feeling his insides warm. He loved whenever his boyfriend was proud of him. Richie was proud of him no matter what.

“So, Eds, tell us about assistant teaching,” Bill asked him. “Do you think you’re going to become a teacher?”

Eddie scratched his neck. “It’s going alright. I’ve been asked to give out assignment work and -” Richie noticed him put a hand against his stomach in discomfort. When did that bright rash appear on Eddie’s neck?

“You okay, Eddie?” Ben asked worriedly. “Your face looks flushed.”

Was it just the Florida sun? Now Eddie felt warmer than usual. Sweat dripped off his head. What was going on?

“Uh… I don’t know, all of a su-sud-” Eddie wheezed, heaving a loud cough. Going into a coughing spasm he had the entire restaurant’s attention.

“Eddie, Eddie, what’s the matter?” Richie asked him, patting his back to see if it would help relieve the discomfort. “Can you talk to me?”

His eyes spinning, Eddie’s energy rapidly declined as his head drooped into the chair, wheezing, trying to catch his breath. The waitress arrived to see what the matter was. He couldn’t make out what people were saying to him. Richie was right next to him, calling his name. Oh, his stomach!

“It has to be the lobster roll!” Beverly pointed out in a panic.

Mike was already calling for an ambulance. “We have to get him to the hospital now!”

“Where’s the hospital, Mike?” Richie asked, glancing down the busy streets. Cars were piled up at each stoplight. Who knew that Florida had busy traffic. Eddie’s entire face was going pale. No, please, he couldn’t go through this again!

“It’s three blocks from here down that way!” Mike pointed down the street. A blue arrow indicating the hospital was visible.

Scooping Eddie right into his arms, Richie bolted up the streets, ignoring his friends calling out to him. An ambulance was going to take forever to get here! 

“Stay with me, Eds! I’ll get you to the hospital!” Richie assured his boyfriend who continued to cough, choking for air. He cried out in agony, grasping his stomach. Eddie buried his face into Richie’s shoulder trying to stay conscious like he was instructed. 

Once when they were kids Eddie fell and skinned his knee during recess. Richie gave him a piggyback ride to the nurse’s office. That was kindergarten. The year they first met. Just like that time, Richie was going to do anything in his willpower to help him.

Breaking about a hundred laws, cars screeched as Richie barreled across the street, running through green lights, shoving through crowds ordering crowds of people to move out of his way. He even jumped over and open man-hole. Oh, if Eddie were conscious he would never hear the end of this. What would the headliners read if this ever made the front page?

Panting hard, Richie never stopped running or slowed down until he was racing into the entrance of the emergency room. “Help! Someone help me, please!” Richie burst through the sliding door with a coughing Eddie in his arms.

Doctors raced towards the scene, rolling in a gurney. One of them took Eddie out of Richie’s arms and placed him comfortably on the bed. Richie followed as they started to roll him away. He reached out and grabbed Eddie’s hand who was still conscious. Just barely.

“What happened?” A nurse asked a flustered Richie. He watched closely as a nurse shined lights in Eddie’s eyes and down his mouth. Oh, flashbacks.

“Uh… he was eating a lobster roll at a restaurant and he just started coughing,” Richie explained to her as calmy as he could. He was still out of breath. He didn’t notice that his own hands were shaking. “He couldn’t breathe!” He held Eddie’s hand tightly.

The doctor placed a hand against Richie, preventing him from going any further. “Sir, you’re going to have to wait here!”

“No! Please, he needs me! I’m his boyfriend!” Richie begged. Eddie was rolled away, disappearing through the set of doors with the doctors at his side. “Eddie! Eddie!”

The nurse calmed Richie asking him to sit in the waiting room. Feeling way too anxious, Richie noticed how exhausted he was, mostly his legs. How long had it been since he ran like that? 

Tapping his foot on the ground, Richie glanced up at the clock. He didn’t want to go through this again. When they took Eddie to the hospital the first time he was in surgery for hours. No matter what the doctors instructed of them, they all stayed in the waiting room. Richie wished he wasn’t alone right now, feeling his heart pounding, aching his chest.

Right then, all the Losers showed up, briefly scolding Richie for his actions. Tears ran down Richie’s cheeks, finally giving into his emotions. Settling down, they all gathered around, hugging Richie as he buried his face into his hands, sobs escaping his throat. People in the waiting room looked at them, frowning. They were all waiting.

“Shh, it’s okay, honey.” Beverly cradled him. “Eddie is going to be fine.”

“Did you see how pale his face was?” Richie choked on his breath. Ben gave his arm a squeeze. “He-He looked…”

“He’s not, Rich,” Bill assured him, looking into his eyes. “He’ll be okay.”

“Because you got him to the hospital,” Mike reminded him.

Richie still felt miserable. The only news that would make him feel better was that the love of his life would be okay. They only just earned their second chance. Eddie barely made it out alive when they defeated Pennywise. And it took ages for Eddie to get back on his feet, recovering from his injury. Praying to anyone who heard him, Richie vowed never to encourage Eddie thoughtlessly as he did ever again. 

“Richard Tozier?” The nurse called about a couple of painful hours later.

In a flash, Richie walked over to her. This was the loudest that his heart ever pounded, He felt sick to his stomach. “Is he okay?”

The nurse nodded with an encouraging smile. “He is responding well to the treatments. We do want to keep him overnight to make sure, but he is going to be fine.”

Richie felt as if he were going to faint once he took a deep breath. “Th-Thank you,” he could barely speak feeling so overcome by all these emotions. The nurse sensed it. She was a nurse. She did this every day. Good news or bad news. “Can we see him?” Richie asked, his voice giving way to the tears. He didn’t know how much longer he could keep himself together.

“I wouldn’t encourage all of you to visit. He needs his rest.”

About to walk off, Richie turned back to his friends feeling a sting of guilt in his gut that none of them could come to visit Eddie, too. Completely understating, they all smiled as Beverly indicated for him to go.

Following the nurse down these halls felt like deja-vu. Hospitals were the worst. Believing that he was traveling back through time, Richie broke down sobbing when he entered the room where his boyfriend was. No, Eddie was not hooked up to life support like last time. Instead, Eddie was conscious, sitting up in the bed. 

Eddie’s eyes were closed as he slept on his side. Making a noise, as tears ran down his cheeks, Eddie opened his eyes, and smiled, slowly sitting up. Breaking down into sobs, Richie sunk to the bed, burying his face into Eddie’s chest, cradling his love.

“It’s okay, Richie, I’m fine.” Surprisingly, the man laughed which felt very out of place. “I’ve never had a shellfish allergy before. Honestly, it might be my new favorite.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Richie asked him, having no clue how to react to such a comment.

Shaking his head, Eddie wiped the tears away which were threatening to make him cry. It was strange how he wasn’t crying right now. He gave away so easily whenever Richie cried. “You ran all the way to the hospital, carrying me. And it was an actual emergency. Rich, I could never thank you enough for doing that for me.”

“It’s my fault.” Richie guilty looked away from Eddie, staring darkly at the floor.

“What?”

“I told you to eat the lobster roll when you didn’t want to! I should never have made you do that!”

Eddie kissed his forehead, clasping Richie’s face with his hands to make the man look at him. “Richie, you didn’t know and I didn’t know. And you were just encouraging me. That’s what you do. Now we know to stay away from shellfish.”

Climbing into the bed next to him, Richie and Eddie cuddled together. He wrapped an arm around Eddie, allowing him to use it as a pillow. They stared at the ceiling. That’s what one did in a hospital. Eddie was still tired after the whole ordeal. So was Richie. 

“I feel like a ran a race,” Richie joked in a light whisper.

“You should be awarded a medal.” Eddie looked at him with these eyes that sparkled, marveling over him. That was the way he looked at him every day. Now, the look was bigger, thankful. Loving. Richie’s heart warmed. How was he so lucky?

“Are you going to stay with me tonight?” Eddie asked, cuddling against his boyfriend.

“No, I’m gonna leave you here all alone! Do you know me?”

The lovers rested together. Finally, Eddie shut his eyes to take a nap. Richie leaned his head against Eddie’s chest, listening to his heartbeat.


End file.
